Phinks Magcub
|kana = フィンクス |rōmaji = Finkusu |name = Phinks |manga debut = Chapter 71 |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |japanese voice = Yoshiaki Matsumoto (1999) Kenichiro Ohashi (2011) |english voice = Lucas Gilbertson (1999) |gender = Male |height = 185 cm |weight = 85 kg |eyes = Black |blood type = AB |occupation = Phantom Troupe member |type = Enhancement |abilities = Ripper Cyclotron |Abilities = Ripper Cyclotron}}Phinks (フィンクス, Finkusu) is one of the members of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties Hunter × Hunter Manga Chapter 2 - The captain mentioned that Phantom Troupe belongs to Class A.. His physical strength ranks second in the group. Appearance Phinks is fairly tall and muscular. One of his distinguishing features is having no eyebrows at all. During the first part of the series, Phinks wears an outfit similar to a Pharaoh. However, he switched his outfit into a jogging suit. Personality Phinks is short-tempered and rather ruthless. He can be brash and has a tendency to get into conflicts with other people, including even his comrades. Phinks seems to get along with Feitan the most, and is often seen partnering up with him both in and out of combat. He is very loyal to Chrollo Lucilfer, as shown when he was the first to try to go after Kurapika after Chrollo was captured despite the objections of other members. Background Much of Phinks' past remains a mystery. What is known about it is that he came from Meteor City then at some point later on he joined the Phantom Troupe and presumably took part in the massacre of the Kurta clan. Plot Yorknew City arc August 30th, Phinks appears with the rest of the Phantom Troupe in an abandoned building in Yorknew City, where Chrollo tells them that they are going to steal every item at the Mafia's underground auction. In the evening of September 1st, Uvogin, Machi, Feitan, Shalnark, Nobunaga, Shizuku, and Franklin go to the auction and kill all the guests, only to find out that the auction items are already gone. The Mafia chases after them to the Goldo Desert, where Uvogin is captured by Kurapika after single-handedly slaughters a large number of Mafia gangsters and even four Shadow Beasts. Phinks and other members then disguise themselves as Mafia members to rescue Uvogin, killing Dalzollene of the Nostrade Clan in the process. They tell Uvogin that they have killed the rest of the Shadow Beasts and obtained the auction items, and that they have order from Chrollo to return. Uvogin however insists on finding Kurapika to seek revenge. Having no choice, Phinks and the others return to their hideout and wait for Uvogin there. After long hours of waiting, they realize that Uvogin must have been killed by the chain user. September 3rd, Chrollo orders Phinks and Pakunoda to tail Machi and Nobunaga to catch anyone going after them. When Machi and Nobunaga arrive in an abandoned area of the city, Phinks and Pakunoda call their comrades and tell them about Gon and Killua, who have been following them. Together, they capture the kids with no difficulties and take them back to their hideout. In the evening, Chrollo orders the Troupe to attack the Mafia's headquarters in Yorknew City to avenge Uvogin. Phinks and other members quickly massacre more than 2000 Mafia gangsters and a number of hired assassins. After the Ten Dons of the Mafia are killed by Illumi Zoldyck, who were hired by Chrollo, they fake their deaths, create copies of the auction items then sell the fakes in the rescheduled auction. Afterwards, Phinks is seen celebrating the triumph with the rest of Troupe in their hideout. September 4th, Chrollo decides it's time for the Phantom Troupe to leave the city but Nobunaga insists that they go after Kurapika. Chrollo, knowing that Nobunaga won't stop his vendetta against Kurapika, writes down prophetic predictions for him and other members. Phinks and Feitan however aren't given any prophecies because Phinks doesn't know his blood type and Feitan doesn't know his birthday. Hisoka then uses his Texture Surprise to alter his predictions, manipulating the Troupe into staying in Yorknew City. Later, they discover that Kurapika is in Hotel Beitacle thanks to the fake scarlet eyes that they sold to Kurapika the night before. Chrollo then tells Phinks, Feitan, Shalnark, Hisoka and Franklin to stay while he and the rest are going to the hotel. In the evening, they capture Gon and Killua again, and Chrollo calls Phinks to Hotel Beitacle. When Phinks, Feitan, and Shalnark arrive in the hotel Chrollo has already been taken hostage. The Troupe members begin to argue over the failure to protect Chrollo. Phinks then receives a call from Chrollo's cell phone, which is being used by Kurapika, who gives Phinks three instructions: (1) Not to follow them, (2) Not to harm the hostages, and (3) give the phone to Pakunoda. He immediately makes a joke about hurting Gon and Killua, which upsets Kurapika, causing Machi, Pakunoda and Nobunaga to scold him. After Pakunoda leaves the hotel alone to meet Kurapika at Ringon Airport according to his orders, Phinks, Feitan and Shalnark try to follow her, however they are stopped by Nobunaga, who fears that if the chain user finds out that Pakunoda is being followed, he will kill Chrollo. They almost get into a fight, but Shizuku knocks Nobunaga unconscious before it happens. Later on, Phinks and the others meet back in the hideout, including Pakunoda, who has returned from the airport. He asks Pakunoda about the location of the chain user and suggests killing the hostages then going after him. She refuses to listen to him and states that she is leaving alone, taking the two kids with her. Phinks and Feitan, regarding this as an act of betrayal, want to stop her and are ready to fight Machi and Kortopi, who side with her. Gon, who has been observing, breaks out of his chains and angrily tells them that Pakunoda just wants to save Chrollo. Irritated, Phinks wants to kill Gon, but Franklin stops him, saying that he should let Pakunoda leave with the two kids because the worst that can happen to the Phantom Troupe is Chrollo's death. Phinks begrudgingly accepts Franklin's reasoning and the decision of the majority to let Pakunoda go alone. When she gets back, seeing that Chrollo is not with her, Phinks asks her where he is. Pakunoda uses her special ability to transfer her memories and knowledge of Kurapika to six other members, including him, and dies immediately because of Kurapika's Judgement Chain crushing her heart. He then explains everything to the members that Pakunoda did not transfer her memories to. Greed Island arc September 6th, Phinks and Feitan attend the Southernpiece Auction and run into Gon and Killua, who are trying to approach the winning bidders of the Greed Island copies. They tell the kids that the Phantom Troupe no longer has anything against them and Kurapika, because killing Kurapika would only strengthen the Judgement Chain around Chrollo's heart, which would probably kill him. They don't reveal, however, that they are searching for an Exorcist to remove the chain. Before they leave, Gon asks Phinks about Pakunoda, to which he replies that she is dead and that she was grateful to them for not trying to escape from her despite knowing that she was injured. Later on the same day, they attack a car that carries a copy of the game, kill the guards and take it back to their hideout to play. Soon after entering the game, they kill Rataza. Phinks then suggests that they have a contest of who can kill the most players, which Feitan agrees about. As they progress, their hostile playing style has even the Bomb Devils concerned even though they don't have many cards. After some time, Shalnark and other members enter the game and find them. Deducing that Greed Island is real, they leave together then return illegally on a boat, but upon reaching the shore, they meet with Razor and are sent off the island by him. Phinks and his comrades return to Greed Island again using the normal way. They are then approached by Hisoka, who is on the island in search of an Exorcist for Chrollo. Phinks wants to kill him, but says he will leave this task to Chrollo. After Hisoka wins the dodgeball game against Razor, Phinks and the other members of the Phantom Troupe are seen meeting up with him. Phinks tells Hisoka they will provide him with all the money he needs to persuade the Exorcist Abengane to remove Kurapika's Judgement Chain. Chimera Ant arc Phinks, along with Feitan, Kalluto, Shizuku, Bonolenov and Shalnark, arrives in Meteor City to kill Zazan and her subordinates. After arriving at the Queen's lair the group split up. Phinks states that whoever kills the queen will be the one who will act as an interim leader of the Phantom Troupe. Just like the other members Phinks battle a Chimera Ant upon his way on searching Zazan's exact location, He smash his opponent easily by using his Nen Ability called "Ripper Cyclotron". After locating the Queen's exact location he is seen sitting along with other members and watching Feitan battles Zazan. Abilities & Powers In the Phantom Troupe, Phinks is the second strongest in arm-wrestling, below Uvogin. He is also a master of unarmed combat, able to defeat his enemies using his bare hands. He apparently relies on a martial art focused on snapping or twisting the opponent's neck very quickly and silently. The full extent of his abilities, however, has yet to be shown. Immense strength: Being an Enhancer and ranked second in arm-wrestling, Phinks is very strong. He can break bones with no effort, and in the 1999 anime has shown the ability to throw a rock with the penetrative power of a bullet. Also, he could completely immobilize Killua by grabbing him by the ankles. He was able to stab Dalzollene through the back with just one hand, and to obliterate the monstrously resilient body of a Chimera Ant using Ripper Cyclotron (he winded his arm 15 times, but stated that half would have been enough). Enhanced speed and reflexes: Phinks is extremely fast, able to dodge multiple rocks thrown by the expert assassin Killua at close range. He can slaughter multiple average humans before they even have a chance to see him moving. He can keep up with Feitan's speed when the latter does not run at his max speed. Enhanced agility: Phinks can run on the sides of buildings and easily jump horizzontaly from one to another. Enhanced stamina: The fact that he was able to take part in the annihilation of the army of mobsters without breaking a sweat is proof of his high level of endurance. Master in hand-to-hand combat: Phinks appears to be a master of his unnamed martial art and is so proficient at it that he employs it as his primary mean of offence. Expert in tailing: Phinks was able to chase after Gon and Killua, both fairly skilled in tailing, completely unspotted, resorting to Zetsu to do it. Nobunaga and Machi were able to advert his presence nonetheless. Nen Like the rest of the Troupe, Phinks is very well-versed in the field of Nen. However, he only briefly showcased his ability in Zetsu and Ryu. His crafty invention of a strong technique fitting his Nen type, however, is proof of his mastery over it. Trivia *In the third character popularity poll for Hunter x Hunter, Phinks took 14th place with 261 votes. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Nen users Category:Enhancers Category:Greed Island Players Category:Male characters